1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image lens, and in particular, to a wide angle lens widen with a viewing angle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, vigorous research efforts are being made in the field of a mobile phone-purpose camera module, a digital still camera (DSC), a camcorder, and a PC camera (an imaging device attached to a person computer) all connected with an image pick-up system. One of the most important components in order that a camera module related to such an image pickup system obtains an image is an imaging lens producing an image.
A camera module generally realizes an image by refracting light using optical material. A wide angle lens favorable when photographing many people in a small space by ampling an imaging angle embodies a wide angle optical system by a negative and positive (−)(+) structure group (retro-focus) formulating several pieces of negative (−) power lenses at the front side to enlarge an imaging angle range. In this case, a cost allocation is much required, and a thickness due to construction of several pieces when compacted cameras should be realized becomes burdensome.